


When I'm With You

by milehighziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Disney Cast Member AU, Liam is Prince Charming and Zayn is Aladdin, M/M, and a lot of Disney CM references, honestly what do i even tag, theres sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milehighziam/pseuds/milehighziam
Summary: Zayn giggles. “That is kinda funny I guess. So you just have to be good at improvising?”Liam nods. “Yeah, let’s try it. Let’s say you’re Aladdin, and I’m me.”Zayn nods.“Say, Aladdin. Would you ever leave Jasmine for another Prince?” Liam asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.And Zayn could feel his heart pick up speed in his chest, but swallowed his emotions. “Well, don’t tell Jasmine, but I think Prince Charming’s one good lookin’ fella,” he answers in his best Aladdin voice with a wink.Liam laughs, and Zayn feels his cheeks heat up.or Zayn's been a Cast Member at Walt Disney World for five years. Liam's been on the Disney College Program for just over 6 months, with a plan to stay longer. When Zayn gets offered a position as a Face Character, Liam decides to show him a bit about the performance role.





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been bored at work yet again and a post on tumblr has inspired me to write this up! 
> 
> Two years ago (when I'm posting this would have been my actual anniversary with the company!) I was on the Disney College Program at the Walt Disney World Resort which is what I used for reference on most of the fic. At the end, I'll make a quick cheat sheet with all the Cast Member terms I used in the fic. 
> 
> I've been in love with the idea of Zayn and Liam as Face Characters, and when I saw [ this ](http://zaynasf.tumblr.com/post/170317031521/druglordsisters-saw-a-post-and-got-inspired) post on Tumblr, I nearly had a heart attack. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> Title loosely comes from Aladdin's A Whole New World lol. keeping it themed
> 
> NOTE: In no way am I claiming to be affiliated with the Walt Disney Company. I did not work an any of the roles mentioned & have no idea how they function. This is entirely a work of fiction. I do not claim ownership of any of the Disney characters mentioned in the story nor the persons this story is based on. :)

 

“I think I’m gonna put in for an ER today,” Zayn sighs, looking around to find an eerily empty Frontierland surrounding his food cart. It was the middle of February. Everyone who was sane and had normal jobs were not here on a Wednesday morning, and the ones that are at Magic Kingdom are most like College Program participants, CP’s as they were known company-wide, so Zayn was clearly confused as to why he and Niall were both on the same shift.

 

“You’re gonna leave me here all alone?” Niall was reorganizing some Mickey-shaped pretzels in their display before turning to Zayn and readjusting his unnecessary and corny hat that was essential to the Frontierland costume.

 

“Not exactly,” Zayn shrugs, eyeing a small group of people walking through the passage before them. It looked like some guests, a Character attendant, and a Prince. They were headed toward Main Street, probably for a Meet and Greet. He sighs, wishing that was him.

 

Zayn was in his first semester of school when he’d applied for the Disney College Program. It was rough for him back at school, after the death of a close friend, he just couldn’t concentrate on his studies. He needed a way out, something that could distract him for a good while.

 

He’d gotten accepted into the elite internship, packed his bags, and moved to Orlando, Florida.

 

That had been nearly 5 years ago.

 

After his Program was over, Zayn refused to go home. Working here was some sort of paradise he never wanted to leave, where he felt happy just making someone’s day with a _Magical Moment._ He found a place to live with his Program roommate, Niall, and they’d both applied for Full-Time positions with the Company.

 

At first, Zayn was working Outdoor foods at EPCOT which was no fun because half time, he was alone in an empty section of the park. After he’d been moved to Animal Kingdom, where he’d sold ice cream by a popular roller coaster ride.

 

Finally, he’d been moved to Magic Kingdom, where he’d been all over the place. He loved it, at least at first he did. Over time, Zayn found that his heart was somewhere else other than greasy popcorn carts.

 

He’d gone to a few character auditions over the past. Each time was the same. They liked his enthusiasm but they’d been looking for someone more qualified.

 

Which was fair. His only performing experience was in high school as Danny Zuko in Grease, although he felt like he could be convincing.

 

Just a few weeks ago, Niall convinced him to go to another audition. He’d been there for hours, and this time, they didn’t mention his under-qualification, only that they’d been updating him.

 

Still nothing, though.

 

“I think I’m gonna go home and relax if I get the ER. I’ve been stressing a little too much about the audition I guess. I think I just need to chill,” Zayn shrugs.

 

Niall nods, understandingly when someone comes to their cart and he begins attending them.

 

Zayn’s break was coming up, and with a quick check with Niall, he made his way backstage and into the Utilidors, heading to the Mousketeeria. He grabbed a meal, and sat at an empty table. Just as he sat, a group of character performers in baggy sweats that had “ _PROPERTY OF THE WALT DISNEY CO_.” on them, but full hair and makeup.

 

Prince Charming and Cinderella were of the many, who seemed to be bickering about something as the rest grabbed their lunches and sat at a table across from Zayn. Charming had his arm around Cindy, who kept saying something I to his ear, and he looked like he’d blushed and responded in her ear.

 

Zayn keeps his eyes on Prince Charming. The dude was gorgeous, whoever he was. The broad shoulders, nice ass, the perfect jaw, and the Disney-Prince-like look in his eyes. He was perfect, and Zayn would be lying if his heart didn’t flutter just a bit when Charming’s eyes catch his. The guy smiles at Zayn (that perfect smile was just unfair), and Zayn smiles back shyly, feeling like an idiot as his group motions him over to sit.

 

Zayn finishes his lunch quickly and goes to sit in the Utilidors under Frontierland for the rest of his break, dreamy brown eyes on his mind.

 

 

He’s in his car after his shift, which lasted the full scheduled time, when he gets a call. It’s a 407 number, _Disney_ , and Zayn’s heart begins to beat quick as he answers.

 

“Hello, this is Zayn,” he answers, trying to seem professional.

 

“Hi Zayn! I’m calling from Walt Disney World Casting to discuss your audition from three weeks ago. Is now a good time?”

 

“Of course!” His breath is shaky, and he puts a hand over his mouth as he lets the woman speak.

 

“Perfect. We’re just calling to let you know that we would like you to come back in for some 3D imaging. Should you be offered a role as a Character Performer, which is more than likely, we would need to have you go through this scanner to let us know what roles you’ll be able to fill. Some people are given characters like Mickey and Minnie if they’re shorter and slimmer. Taller people are given characters like Goofy. If you’ll be a face character, we still need you to go through this process so you know what suit you’ll be doing your training in.

 

“We need you to come in the earliest possible time at the same location you auditioned. Once you complete this, It’ll be only days until you hear back on an offer. Is everything I just explained clear or do you have any questions?”

 

“No it was clear.” He couldn’t believe it. He seriously couldn’t believe it.

 

“Perfect, now, for when can I schedule you in?”

 

“I can go in tonight,” he says tugging his hair, grin on his face.

 

“Perfect. We have a slot open at 5 o’clock. We’ll see you then, Zayn.”

 

“Thank you so much,” he says as he hangs up, in shock. He’d never gotten this far and he was extremely excited. And for some reason, despite how excited for the audition he was, all he had on his mind was Prince Charming on his drive to the location.

 

 

It’d been exactly two weeks since the 3D-imaging, and three hours since Zayn received an offer as a face character performer.

 

Niall was taking him out for drinks with some friends from Magic Kingdom ODV, Louis and Harry, to celebrate.

 

“Louis mentioned they’re bringing a friend, apparently he’s a Character Performer as well and he’s usually at MK or the Grand Floridian,” Niall mentions on the cab ride to the bar they all set to meet up at.

 

Zayn hums, still buzzing from the news. A Face Character! They liked him enough to portray a classic character, to make that Disney Magic, and he was thrilled.

 

At the bar, he sees Louis and Harry, who he immoderately recognizes from some shift breaks. Both hug him in a congratulations.

 

“Liam’s gonna be here in a bit, he just got off not that long ago,” Louis mentions to Niall as Harry’s attention is on Zayn.

 

“Have they told you who you’re gonna be _friends_ with?” Harry asks, taking a sip from his drink.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Nah, but I’ll be training in a suit for a while at EPCOT,” he says as he sips his own drink.

 

“I think you’ll be Aladdin, it’s only obvious,” Louis says with a grin. “You’ve got the looks and the charm.”

 

“A Prince! You know, our Liam’s a Prince,” Harry adds. “He’s actually here. Liam!”

 

Harry waves over at the entrance, and when Zayn turns, his heart nearly stops in his chest.

 

It was Prince Charming. From the cafeteria. Zayn instantly blushes, and keeps his drink at his lips to avoid looking like an idiot.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I ended up having to do some special set for a celebrity’s kids and they did not wanna let Charming and Cindy go home,” he grins, and turns to Zayn. “You’re the new face Performer, right? Zayn is it? Welcome to the family,” he says, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

Zayn hugs him back, nearly melting at the way his arms felt around him. _Get it together, man_ , he thought as they parted. “Thanks, Yeah. I start next week I’m thrilled.”

 

Liam orders a coke, using the excuse of being Designated Driver has he came directly from work. The boys tease him, and Zayn just can’t stop staring at Liam.

 

Liam and the way his Henley shirt stretches over his biceps and the top button open, revealing a hairy chest. Liam and the way his lips looked pink and soft as he grinned or laughed. And the way his eyes crinkled when he did laugh.

 

Zayn downed his drink when Niall bumped his shoulder. “You’re basically eye-fucking him, you know,” Niall whispers in Zayn’s ear with a grin.

 

Zayn shoves Niall and tries to focus his attention somewhere else, like how his drink needs a refill.

 

“I’m getting drinks,” Zayn says, moving away from the group.

 

“I’ll join you,” Liam says and catches up with Zayn. _Great_.

 

Once at the bar, they both take a seat as Zayn orders a drink for himself. Liam orders another Coke and he turns his body toward Zayn. “So, tell me. What’s your story.”

 

“My story?” Zayn asks with a shy smile, taking a sip from his drink.

 

“Yeah. Why are you with the company?” Liam looked genuinely interested, which made Zayn just a bit nervous.

 

“Well, I did the College Program in 2013 and fell in love with it all. I was doing Quick Food Service at Hollywood Studios and I decided to extend. Then I applied for full time and I’ve been on ODV since. I think I love making magic and knowing I’m a small part in making someone’s memories. Like, this could be their first or last trip ever, ya know? I’m glad to know I could make it just a bit better.” Zayn sips at his drink. “What about you, what’s your story, Charming?”

 

“I’m actually still a CP,” he says with a laugh. “I applied to come after graduation, so I graduated in the spring and here I am. I’m at Vista Way with Harry, actually, which sucks because i hate paying for laundry. I have a friend who’s at the Commons that lets me come over to do laundry. I started as attractions, which I thought I was going to be at Space Mountain or Jungle Cruise or something cool, but I ended up in parking.” Liam laughs. “But i loved it, so I extended. And I auditioned as a character, not thinking I’d get it and I was accepted. I’ve been friends with Charming and occasionally Phillip since December. I think you’ll like being a Performer. Like, you said you love being part of the Magic. Just think, you’ll actually _be_ their memories now. I don’t know who you’ll be, but these families will go home with memories of you as Aladdin, or whoever. Your interactions are the ones that stick with kids forever. It’s kinda cool.”

 

Zayn hums and nods along. “I’m excited for that.”

 

“If you need any pointers, I can help,” Liam suggests. “I wouldn’t mind being your performing tutor.”

 

Zayn smiles, eyeing Liam’s everything. He can’t believe this guy is real. “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

 

Minutes later, the other three are coming over to them, talking about some other bar they’re going to head out to.

 

Zayn finishes his drink and takes Liam’s hand to pull him to follow the others. Liam laces their fingers together, and Zayn ignores the butterflies in his tummy.

 

 

The next morning Zayn wakes up hungover. Thank god it’s a day off. The sun creeping through the window of his room was shining right on his face, and Zayn groaned as he went to roll over, except, a body was beside him.

 

Zayn sits up fast, relieved when it was just Niall, who was still passed out cold. Zayn moves over him, and makes his way to the bathroom, where he washes his face and brushes his teeth to get rid of the gross feeling from last night.

 

He needs coffee. And more sleep.

 

Zayn makes his way to the kitchen, and freezes when he sees a body on his sofa, snoring softly. It’s Liam.

 

Zayn tries to relax and begins the coffee machine.

 

“Smells amazing,” he hears behind him, and is nearly shocked again at the unfamiliar voice. It was Harry.

 

“Thanks for letting us stay, by the way,” he says, his voice croaky from the morning.

 

Zayn hums as a response, not even remembering any events past the second bar.

 

“Coffee?” Zayn offers as the pot fills up.

 

Harry nods and sits at their table. Liam’s snores stop and soon he’s also up.

 

Niall and Louis join them nearly ten minutes later.

 

“They were refusing to go home,” Liam explains. “And it was five in the morning. I wasn’t objecting to crashing here.”

 

Zayn nods and downs his coffee. “Understandable.”

 

“So, I don’t know if you remember much of last night,” Liam starts, freaking Zayn out in the process. “But my number’s in your phone. We should hang out for the tutoring.”

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” he responds with a soft smile, relief in his chest that it wasn’t like Zayn tried to hook up with him or anything.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they’d all left Zayn and Niall’s apartment.

 

“I never wanna wake up with you in my bed,” Zayn huffs.

 

“Ouch, Malik. I recon I’m a great cuddle.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and turns to head to his room.

 

“So he’s cute, hm?” Niall asks as Zayn walks, causing him to turn around. “You two seemed to hit it off.”

 

“Oh shut up. He’s really nice but, I’ve seen him before. He was kind of all over this girl he was with. He’s probably straight anyway, no need to get my hopes up.”

 

Niall snorts. “When have you met one straight, male Character Performer.”

 

Zayn doesn’t respond.

 

“Point proven. He looked totally interested, mate. And you have his number. Text him. Call him. Hook up with him.”

 

Zayn sighs. “Even If he likes men, he’s a CP. What happens when he goes home? I can’t get into it if he’s not even gonna stick around.”

 

Niall shrugs. “I still say call him. Would it really hurt?”

 

Yes. Zayn thinks. “I guess not,” he says.

 

 

That afternoon, he sends Liam a text.

 

 _Hey Prince Charming! :D When are u free to tutor_? _This is Zayn btw :) x_

 

He pushes send and doesn’t expect the quick response.

 

_I’m free 2nite :) I can come over at 6 if u want._

 

Zayn’s grinning as he responds.

 

_Ok. See u then! :) x_

 

And, oh, god. That was in an hour and a half.

 

Zayn gets dressed, and makes sure he has drinks and something to snack on, and maybe a couple of films in case they need a study break.

 

What was funny was that Zayn didn’t even know what Liam could teach him. Everything he’d need to know was gonna be done at training. So this would be interesting.

 

Come 6, Zayn gets a text from Liam that he’s outside.

 

He comes down to greet Liam and bring him up to the apartment.

 

It was a spacious place. And it was cheaper than anything back home. Even if it was technically in Kissimmee and not Orlando, and the drive to work was just a bit longer. He was happy with their little home.

 

“I didn’t mention it this morning but I like you place,” Liam smiles, getting comfy on the sofa he’d been sleeping on that morning.

 

Zayn sits by him, trying to relax. “Thanks,” he smiles. “We’ve been here since our programs finished and I love it. The landlord is pretty cool and it’s cheap.”

 

Liam nods. “I’ll have to keep this area in mind. In case I stay.”

 

Zayn’s heart beats faster, and he nods in response. “I know you drove here but want something to drink? We’ve got beers and wine.”

 

“I’ll take some wine,” Liam smiles and Zayn gets up to go serve their drinks.

 

“You’re over 21, right? I’m not giving a minor alcohol,” he laughs, handing a glass to Liam.

 

“ _Funny_. But, Yeah, I’m 23,” Liam responds with a grin, and sips at his wine, before setting the glass on the coffee table. “So, character performing! What do you know?”

 

“Ummmm character integrity I guess is huge,” Zayn starts. “And like being able to tell the story. I don’t really start training until Monday.”

 

Liam nods. “Good basics. Now, i guess I can talk about improvising. Being a face character means we have to interact more with our guests than suited characters, who can’t talk. We’ll get questions, especially from kids and teenagers, that have nothing to do with your character.”

 

Zayn nods, taking a swig of his wine and listening intently.

 

“For example last week, someone asked Charming about what he thought about Cinderella and Aurora dating. Totally not even correct time period and location-wise, but I had to respond something like ‘Well I certainly hope I didn’t go all over the kingdom fitting a slipper for nothing, but princesses may love other princesses and that’s okay.’”

 

“How did they react?” Zayn asks, pulling his legs up on the sofa.

 

“Well, the girl who asked looked pleased. The parents not so much,” Liam laughed. “I guess the idea of these characters being gay isn’t that great for parents. I personally don’t mind, like I’m all for the LGBTQ community. But it’s funny to see parents get flustered at those answers.”

 

Zayn giggles. “That is kinda funny I guess. So you just have to be good at improvising?”

 

Liam nods. “Yeah, let’s try it. Let’s say you’re Aladdin, and I’m me.”

 

Zayn nods.

 

“Say, Aladdin. Would you ever leave Jasmine for another Prince?” Liam asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

And Zayn could feel his heart pick up speed in his chest, but swallowed his emotions. “Well, don’t tell Jasmine, but I think Prince Charming’s one good lookin’ fella,” he answers in his best Aladdin voice with a wink.

 

Liam laughs, and Zayn feels his cheeks heat up.

 

“That was perfect! You’ll get a lot of that from teenagers. Just humor them. Kids usually ask about your pets or about the castle.”

 

Zayn hums, taking a long drink from his wine. He’s gonna need a lot more to get through tonight without jumping on Liam the next possible minute.

 

 

It’s been nearly over two hours since Liam had started giving him tips on character performing. Since then, they’d strayed away to talking about coworkers and friends.

 

“Harry’s a great guy. We went in with random roommates but I don’t regret it. We’ve got some 2 other dudes in our apartment from Brazil who avoid us, but it’s sick either way. I think Harry’s shown me how to embrace my queer side a little bit more.”

 

Zayn’s heart nearly stops. “Oh yeah?”

 

Liam nods. “I’m bisexual. But I’m from a very conservative town. If it’s not traditional, it’s a scandal. Being down here is kind of letting me be a bit more open about it, and Harry is just a very out and proud Pansexual who just taught me not to care what people think, ya know?”

 

Zayn hums, nodding in agreement. “I totally understand. I’m gay, myself. And back home I was scared to even say anything about it. My parents say they’ll love me no matter what, but sometimes I worry. They’re Muslim. I am too, but I don’t practice it like they do. And I worry that they’ll take it like I’m not of the family because of that.”

 

Liam’s quiet, but reaches out, placing his hand over Zayn’s hand. He smiles at him, making Zayn melt right away.

 

“So what’s Niall like?” Liam asks as he lets his hand slide from Zayn’s hand, up his arm and rests it on the sofa behind Zayn.

 

“He’s great,” he starts. “We were also rando’s. This dude Danny was our third and we had a fourth who self-termed a month in. His girlfriend back home was pregnant. When Ni and I extended, Danny hadn’t so we had no other roommates for a solid four or five weeks. I think we really bonded then. He’s Irish, and he’s so lucky Disney’s been providing him with a work and school visa. He’s trying to get married to his girlfriend mostly for the residency, but I’m telling him like, mate. Is she really okay with that? He’s a great guy, though. I think I wouldn’t have stayed so long if it weren’t for him.”

 

“Well I’m glad he stayed. Because if not, I would have never met you,” Liam sighs, leaning toward Zayn a bit.

 

_Was he pulling.... moves?_

 

Zayn smiles at Liam and places a hand on Liam’s knee. “Well have to give him some sort of thanks.”

 

Liam grins, and inches closer to Zayn, wrapping his arm around his shoulder to pull him closer to his body.

 

Zayn’s eyes fall to Liam’s perfect pink and plump lips, and he absentmindedly licks his own lips.

 

Liam chuckles softly. “So, Aladdin would leave Jasmine for Prince Charming, Hey?”

 

Zayn swallows hard, and nods slowly. “Yeah, I think in a heartbeat.”

 

Liam brings his hand to Zayn’s jaw, tilting his head a little and keeping his fingers just under Zayn’s chin. They’re close enough that he can feel Liam’s warm breath on his lips.

 

Zayn begins to lean up, hungry to kiss Liam, when he hears the jingle of keys working the lock.

 

Zayn groans and sits back a bit, and Liam sits back, kind of amused.

 

“Hey,” Niall says as he walks in the doorway. “I brought pizza. I’ll get out of your hair so you can tutor.” He drops a box of pizza on the coffee table and ruffles Zayn’s hair. He nods at Liam and makes his way to his room when the door shuts.

 

“I’ll grab a slice, but i think I’m gonna have to get going soon. I have an 8:30 start,” Liam sighs,opening the box of pizza.

 

Zayn looks at the time. It’s half past 9. “Yeah I guess it is kind of getting late. You good to drive home?” He asks.

 

Liam hums as he takes a bite from a slice. “Yeah, only had a glass two hours ago. Should be good now,” he says through chewing his pizza.

 

Zayn still feels warm. His cheeks and ears burning from what had almost just happened. “Alright. If not, Ni can probably drive you In your car. He can Uber back.”

 

“Thanks, babe. I think I’ll be okay though.”

 

He gets goosebumps from the nickname.

 

Liam finishes his slice and begins to stand and stretch his arms over his head. “I’m gonna get going then. We’re doing this again.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Charming,” Zayn smiles and walks him to the door. “Text me when you get back safe.”

 

Liam grins, pausing at the door and pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek. “I will. Have a good night, Zayn.”

 

“You too, Liam.”

 

He’s nearly stunned from the kiss. And _god_ , he’s pathetic.

 

He’s in bed ten minutes later, anxiously waiting for a text from Liam.

 

He falls asleep when he gets one half an hour later. ( _I’m sorry! I got in and took a shower, but I got home safe.:) night Z. Sleep tight x_ ).

 

Yeah, he’s screwed.

 

 

 

 

It’d been nearly a week later the next time Zayn had seen Liam. He’d started his Character signature training and made his debut at EPCOT as Eeyore from _Winnie the Pooh_ for his training. It’d been a long day. The sets were quick, but even in March it was warm in Orlando. He’d been sitting in the break room with half of the suit off. He wasn’t set to come back on stage for almost half an hour.

 

 _@niazkilam: Heard Eeyore’s out to play at EPCOT :)_ he tweets, and scrolls through his social media while he waits.

 

“Zayn?Next set in ten,” Carrie, the coordinator, says as the other performers come back from their set.

 

Zayn gets suited up, and prepares to go out, getting into the slouchy Eeyore character.

 

There’s a line waiting for Eeyore, and in that line, Zayn can see Liam. He’s on his own.

 

He quietly takes photos with the families before him until it’s Liam’s turn.

 

“Hi Eeyore!” Liam says. Zayn does a sad wave, even though he was ready to jump on Liam.

 

“Aww you feelin’ down?” He asks. Zayn nods, as slouchy as possible.

 

“Well let me give you a hug, then. That cheers me up.” Zayn reaches his arms out and Liam hugs him. The embrace is tight, and he can hear the Photopass camera snapping photos. They then do a pose for a photo, and it’s off to the next person. “Bye Eeyore,” Liam says sending an air kiss.

 

Zayn would be lying if he said that wasn’t the hardest thing he’s ever done. But he should expect this.

 

Back in the break room, he sees a couple of notifications.

 

_@liampayne is now following you!_

 

_@liampayne replied to your tweet: rumor confirmed. He seemed a little down but I think I cheered him up! ;)_

 

Zayn smiles to himself and follows Liam back.

 

_@zaynmalik: (in response to @liampayne) Eeyore told me you visited! And that your hug definitely cheered him up. Next time you should wait for me to visit him though :(_

 

 

Once his shift is over, Zayn finds himself calling Liam from his car.

 

“Hello!” Liam says as he answers the phone.

 

“Hey you. So how was your visit with Eeyore. I hope he was nothing but wonderful.”

 

He hears Liam’s soft laugh. “Yeah it was quite the wholesome interaction. Too bad you missed it.”

 

“Too bad indeed. Eeyore tells me you give great hugs, though.” Zayn lets his seat recline and he runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Well that’s true. But I just don’t give those out to anyone.”

 

“And what do I have to do to get one?”

 

“Mmm meet me for dinner tonight. Italy. I made a reservation at Via Napoli, so I hope you’re hungry.”

 

Zayn laughs, and cards his fingers through his hair.

 

“Alright. You still at the park?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll meet you out front.”

 

“Alright give me a few.”

 

 

After a short drive to the Guest lot, Zayn finds Liam waiting for him out by the entrance of the park.

 

“Hey there,” he smiles.

 

“Hey,” Liam says, and reaches out for a hug.

 

They embrace for a quick second and head off into the park.

 

They make their way through future world, and past other countries, all the way to the rear of the park where Italy was.

 

“So was someone else coming and flakes on you?” Zayn asks as they walk.

 

“Nah. I actually made it with you in mind.” Liam says, bumping his shoulder against Zayn’s.

 

Zayn raises his eyebrows. “And how did you know I’d agree?”

 

“Because I just knew,” he says with a wink.

 

Zayn melts for the hundredth time.

 

 

Dinner was lovely. The ambiance was nice. They got a pizza to share, and Zayn was satisfied. Liam insisted on paying, and Zayn huffed, letting him pay.

 

“So what are your plans for the rest of the night?” Zayn asks Liam.

 

“Mmm nothing in mind, why?”

 

“Well, I’d been thinking I might need more tutoring,” Zayn says with an innocent smile, sipping at his drink through the straw.

 

Liam grins. “Ah wonderful. I could go for a tutoring sesh.”

 

 

Liam had taken the CP bus to Epcot, so Zayn drove them to his place.

 

Once at his apartment, Zayn excused himself to get a bit more comfortable. Niall has a night shift at MK tonight, which meant he wouldn’t be home until 2 AM. Wonderful.

 

He comes back to the living room in a fresh shirt and comfy sweats and two glasses and a bottle of wine he nicked from the kitchen.

 

“So, What will we be learning today?” Zayn asks as he sets down the glasses.

 

“Hm. How about making the character yours.”

 

Zayn looks interested as he pours them some wine.

 

“When you play a Character,” Liam continues. “You need to let their personality become yours. Like, for example, Peter Pan. He’s all over the place, playful, and very much interested in the world. Imagine a Pan that only stood for pictures, no personality. That’s why he’s so loved. Have you heard who your face character is gonna be?”

 

Zayn nods. “Aladdin, and I could pick up Naveenor Flynn shifts if I wanted.”

 

“We had it spot on last time didn’t we,” Liam laughs and takes a glass of wine from the coffee table and takes a long drink from it. “So, as Aladdin, you don’t wanna just stand around and let Jasmine do all the work. Aladdin is charismatic, and he cares about people. Why else would he give bread meant for himself away, ya know? And you have to be funny.”

 

Zayn hums And nods along.

 

“I think in the movie, Aladdin becomes all flustered around Jasmine, especially once he’s Prince Ali. Maybe you could get all flustered around hot people,” Liam suggests.

 

“Then you definitely can’t visit Aladdin,” Zayn says with a laugh, realizing what he had said out loud.

 

Liam laughs, and shrugs. “Won’t stop me.”

 

He can’t believe he’d just admitted he thought Liam was hot out loud. But everything seemed just fine with Liam.

 

“So, any other pointers,” Zayn says, changing the subject and downs his wine.

 

“Well you’re gonna spend a lot of time shirtless as Aladdin. Better get used to it,” Liam says with a smirk.

 

Was he trying to get Zayn to take his shirt off? Zayn just laughs, and rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re just trying to get me naked,” he says with a tease.

 

“And what if I am?” Liam says, finishing off his wine and inching closer to Zayn.

 

“Well, i guess you bought me dinner so maybe that’s okay,” he jokes.

 

Liam laughs, and here they are. Back in the same position as last time Liam was on this sofa. Except this time, his fingers card through Zayn’s hair.

 

“May I kiss you?” Liam asks, and Zayn nods slowly.

 

Liam presses his lips to Zayn’s and moves slow through the kiss. He licks into Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn hums happily as he wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him down so they’re lying on the sofa, Liam on top of Zayn.

 

The kiss is slow and passionate, but hungry, like they’ve been waiting ages to do this. Liam moves his kisses from Zayn’s lips, to his jaw, and down his neck.

 

Zayn gasps, enjoying the feeling of Liam’s lips on him. “Li,” he starts, and Liam just moves up to kiss his lips.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Zayn,” Liam mumbles against his lips. “So fucking hot.”

 

Zayn blushes as he kisses Liam back. “Li, wait,” He laughs and stops him. “Niall could be home any minute. My room?”

 

Liam gets up and helps Zayn up with a grin. “Lead the way.”

 

Zayn takes his hand and leads him to his room, shutting the door behind them. Liam presses Zayn against the door, kissing him softly. “What if I just dropped to my knees right here?” He says almost like a whisper. “Make you come right here against your door.”

 

Zayn shivers at Liam’s words, blushing hard as Liam goes to kiss his neck again. He feels Liam’s hand inch under his shirt, up over his stomach to his chest. Liam’s fingers go to play with Zayn’s nipple.

 

“What do you say?” Liam asks. “Wanna fuck my mouth right here?”

 

He can feel Liam’s grin against his skin, and Zayn’s breath is so erratic at this point. He nods. “Yeah, fuck, Liam. Yes,” he moans quietly.

 

Liam kisses him on the lips before tugging Zayn’s shirt up, over his head, tossing it aside. He does away with his own shirt, too.

 

Liam’s kisses move down to Zayn’s chest, using his Tongue over Zayn’s nipples. Liam drops to his knees, and his kisses move further down to his hip, where a heart tattoo resides. Liam kisses it as he slides down Zayn’s sweats down his thighs, revealing no boxers underneath. “Did you know I was gonna get you naked or do you usually free-ball it,” he teases.

 

Zayn laughs and cards his fingers through Liam’s hair, painfully hard when he knows Liam’s just by his cock.

 

Liam kisses the tattoo again and lets his hand trail slowly up Zayn’s thigh, and cup over his balls.

 

Zayn whines and bites his lip, bracing himself on the door.

 

Liam squeezes lightly at his balls and moves his kisses closer to his already leaking cock, never actually touching him, only teasing Zayn.

 

“ _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn whines. “ _Please_.”

 

Liam giggles against Zayn’s skin and finally moves his hand around Zayn’s cock. He starts slow, jerking him slowly as he licks up the underside. He takes Zayn into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl slowly over his head.

 

Zayn groans, and his head falls back against the door. “Fuck,” he whispers as Liam speeds up. His hand firm at the base of his cock as he takes him in all the way without a problem.

 

Zayn could feel his cock hitting the back of Liam’s throat, and groaned as Liam slowly began to move his head back, his hand working the part he couldn’t reach.

 

And Zayn decides to take charge.

 

He holds Liam’s head, and begins to thrust his hips slowly, fucking into Liam’s mouth. He watches as Liam takes him with every thrust, almost like a pornstar.

 

Liam’s eyes open and meet Zayn’s, before Zayn thrusts a little harder and Liam’s eyes tear up. He fondles Zayn’s balls with one hand, the other hand holding Zayn’s hip steady.

 

“Li, I’m gonna come,” Zayn says in a shaky voice. Liam hums around Zayn’s dick, and he keeps thrusting until he comes apart right in Liam’s mouth, and on his lips as he pulls off.

 

Liam swallows his spunk and licks the rest off his lips.

Zayn sinks down , sitting on the floor in front of Liam.

 

“You’re kinda hot when you’re moaning my name,” Liam says as he moves to straddle Zayn’s lap, kissing his jaw.

 

“You’re kinda hot when you’ve got your lips on my cock,” Zayn replies, and moves to kiss Liam slow, tasting himself on his lips. “I think I’d like to see that more often.”

 

Liam laughs and grinds against him as they kiss. “I’d like to see your lips on _my_ cock, then.”

 

Zayn grins. “We can arrange for that.”

 

They move to Zayn’s bed, where Liam sits up against the headboard, his jeans already pooled at his ankles, his cock hard and leaking precome tenting under his boxers. Zayn leans over and sucks the tip over the fabric, and Liam’s head throws back in a groan.

 

Zayn grins and begins to slide his boxers down his thighs, leaving them at his knees. And god, Liam’s huge. Zayn himself is average, maybe above average. But Liam has a proper Pornstar cock. His mouth nearly waters at the sight, his cock curved up to his belly, still leaking.

 

Zayn leans over and licks up his balls and up the underside of his cock before taking him in as much as he can.

 

His hand moves around the base, jerking firmly around what Zayn can’t reach. He feels Liam at the back of his throat, and his eyes begin to water as he begins to bob his head quickly, sucking him off.

 

Liam groans and brings a hand in Zayn’s hair. “Yes, Zee. Just like that. Fuck,” he bites his lip, watching Zayn.

 

Zayn looks at him, keeping his eyes on Liam as he keeps going. His other hand moves under and finds Liam’s hole, and grazes his fingers over the ring of muscle.

 

Liam looks nearly wrecked. His cheeks were stained pink, he’d been biting his lip hard, and his eyes were shut tight.

 

Zayn inches a digit slowly into his hole, and Liam moans loudly. “Zayn, oh my god.”

 

Zayn hums around his dick and buried another finger in his ass. Liam groans, and tightens his grip on Zayn’s hair. Zayn moves his fingers fast, scissoring them and fucking them as deep as he can while sucking him off.

 

“Zayn, I’m gonna- I’m-“ Liam stops with a moan and he’s quickly coming into Zayn’s mouth, who pulls off and lets the rest of the spunk cover his face and Liam’s chest.

 

He gets up to grab a towel from his laundry to wipe off his face and Liam’s chest. Liam, who’s eyes are still shut and breath shaky from his orgasm.

 

“You’re amazing,” he says as Zayn wipes him down.

 

“Mmm i know,” Zayn replies and kisses him softly and slowly. “Wanna stay here tonight?”

 

Liam hums and pushes off his jeans and boxers.

 

“Next time I want you, not your fingers,” Liam says as he makes room for Zayn on the bed.

 

Zayn grins and kisses him nearly all night until they fall asleep.

 

 

Zayn wakes up the next morning, still tangled up with Liam. They’re naked, and Liam’s warmth is something wonderful. He cuddles in close to his chest and groans when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Zayn I made coffee,” He says, jiggling the door knob. Thankfully he’d locked it last night.

 

“Okay, Thanks!” He says, hoping it won’t wake Liam.

 

Except, Liam’s eyes are slowly opening, and he smiles at the sight of Zayn. He pulls Zayn in for a slow kiss.

 

“Good morning,” Zayn says against Liam’s lips.

 

“Good morning indeed,” Liam hums.

 

“Niall made coffee. And I can drive you home whenever.”

 

“Kicking me out already, ouch,” Liam says jokingly. “I do have work, though. At 12. So I’ve still got a few hours to kill.”

 

Zayn hums and kisses at Liam’s jaw. “Mm good. Maybe we can go for another round,” he says when Niall knocks again. “Zayn? Did you want coffee?”

 

Zayn huffs and gets up out of bed, covering Liam’s body with a blanket and his own with a towel. He opens the door just a crack. “Yes, make it two cups please,” he says, motioning behind him.

 

“G’morning,” Liam says with a wave. Niall raises his eyebrows and nods. “Alright, it’ll be in the kitchen then,” he says, then brings his voice to a whisper. “Good job, Malik.” He winks, and Zayn shuts the door before going back to bed, climbing on top of Liam’s naked body under the covers.

 

“If I didn’t have a roommate, I’d probably fuck you all morning long,” Zayn sighs and kisses Liam slowly.

 

Liam’s hands dig into Zayn’s hips. “Mmm that’s too bad. I can’t help but think of you riding me with you on top of me like this,” he says with a tease.

 

“Next time,” Zayn winks. “Want some coffee?”

 

“Mm sure, but I’m borrowing your sweats from last night.”

 

Zayn hums and goes to grab himself a fresh pair of

Sweats from his drawer and tosses Liam his other pair.

 

“C’mon Charming. I’ll make you my famous breakfast. Milk and cereal _a la Zayn_.”

 

“Lovely,” Liam laughs and follows him to the kitchen.

 

 

Niall is sitting at the table with his glasses sitting just on the tip his nose as he flips through a comic when they come out for coffee. “Well, well. It’s a pleasure having you over, Liam,” Niall says with a smirk. “I’m sure it’s a pleasure for you too.”

 

Liam laughs and keeps his arm around Zayn. “Thank you. And yeah, it’s a pleasure being here.”

 

Zayn snorts and moves away from Liam to grab their coffee. “Cream and sugar,” he said pointing to the two containers on the table. “We’ve only got Frosted Flakes,” Zayn hums as he looks through the cupboard. “But we also have a jar of Nutella. Watch this.” Zayn takes a spoonful of Nutella and places it in Liam’s cereal and another in his own.

 

Niall gives him a disgusted look. Zayn sticks his tongue out at Niall.

 

“I’m gonna leave you two love birds be,” he laughs and stands up, leaving to his own room.

 

Zayn blushes at the nickname. “Try it,” he suggests as he scoops his cereal with the hazelnut chocolate covered spoon. Liam tries some, and he hums happily. “It’s delicious,” he says with a grin.

 

They eat their cereal and drink their coffee in silence.

 

Liam has two hours before he needs to be at work, and they decide he should shower and get ready here.

 

Zayn had suggested Liam showers first, but Liam insisted Zayn going in. “Are you saying I smell, Payne?”

 

“Quite so,” he teases.

 

Zayn’s In the shower when the curtain opens, and Liam steps in behind him, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist.

 

“I couldn’t wait for you,” Liam sighs and kisses Zayn’s shoulder. “I just missed you so, so much.”

 

Zayn laughs and turns around in Liam’s arms. Placing his arms around Liam’s neck. “I was almost done, dork.”

 

Liam shrugs and kisses him slowly. “Still missed you.”

 

They stay like that, kissing slowly as the warm water falls over them. “I would suggest another round but we have to get ready,” Zayn pouts.

 

Liam sighs and kisses Zayn again. “Fine. Get out of here. You’re clean now.”

 

Liam grabs Zayn’s ass, and smacks it lightly as Zayn steps out of the shower.

 

Zayn just blushes and laughs, making his way to his room to prepare for work.

 

He’s all dressed in his blue character attendant costume when Liam emerges from the shower.

 

“Look at you, first day as an attendant?” Liam says, taking a pair of Zayn’s boxers he’d laid out for Liam.

 

“Mmmhm. Lucky for me, I’m at Magic Kingdom today. So we’re both going to the same place.”

 

Liam gets dressed in his clothes from yesterday, and dries off his hair.

 

“Then Charming night see you around.” Liam grins and presses a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “Let’s get going?”

 

~*~

 

They’d parted ways in the Utilidors, a quick kiss as Liam went off to costuming and Zayn found his check-in point just under Fantasyland.

 

A Leader, the Disney way to say ‘manager’, was there with a crowd of other Character Attendants, all wearing a red “Earning My Ears” flag on their name tag. Someone hands Zayn one, and he places it on his name tag.

 

“You will all be responsible for switching out your characters at the correct times. When you meet your assignment, you’ll receive their schedule. Make sure you listen to any of their requests. If any Performer begins to feel faint, take them on break. Inform the crowd they’ll be right back. Now each of you are assigned a character or pair of characters. Please consult the chart behind me for your break room location where a senior attendant will meet with you.”

 

Zayn moves to look at the chart. Apparently he’s in the castle. Which is Cinderella’s Royal Table. Cinderella and her friends. His heart races.

 

He makes his way to the elevator under the castle that is to take him up to his location. When he makes it to the break room, it’s empty except for a coordinator who is on a computer. “Hi,” Zayn says. “I’m Zayn I’m training here today.”

 

The coordinator turns and smiles at him. “Hi Zayn. I’m Anna. I have your set here,” she says handing him a slip of paper. “Make sure to mark all their breaks. Each performer’s name is on there. We only have 2 today that you’re in charge of, Cinderella and Prince Charming, or Sophia and Liam.”

 

Zayn’s heart nearly stops. Of course fate works in funny ways, but to be paired with Liam on his first day as an attendant after they sleep together? It’s almost cruel.

 

“Once they come back from their set, their attendant will be going on one more set with them. Shadow that attendance and then you’ll be on your own the rest of the night.”

 

Zayn nods, and tries to breathe as he prepares to have to work with Liam all night long.

 

The attendant comes into the room, holding open the door for Sophia and Liam as they enter the room still in character until the door shuts.

 

“Zayn?” Liam asks, sounding amazed.

 

“Hi,” He says shyly. “I’ll be your character attendant for the night.”

 

Liam laughs hard. Sophia looks lost. “Do you know each other?” She asks.

 

“Yeah, Zayn and I are-“ and Liam pauses. “We’re friends.”

 

Zayn smiles tightly and nods at Sophia. He didn’t know why he was kind of hurt by that, but in all honestly that’s all they were. There was no talk of it being something more. Just a next time.

 

And anyway, Liam was a CP. He’d be gone in June.

 

What was the point of a three month fling if it’d be nothing more?

 

“Alright well we have ten minutes until we have to go out again. Zayn you’ll just stick with me,” the attendant, Tracy, says. Zayn nods quietly.

 

He watches as Liam and Sophia chat, drinking water as Tracy explains the rotations to Zayn.

 

He’s guided out while the two take their break. There are other characters on the floor. Jasmine, Ariel, Mulan, and Aurora to name a few. Tracy gives him a chart and shows him the table numbers.

 

“It’s simple. We start here at one, and move around the room.” She counts off the tables and Zayn makes a mental note of the arrangement. “We want to keep interactions short. They should be no more than two minutes at each table. If they take any longer, it’ll slow down the rotation.”

 

Zayn nods and watches as the others go from table to table, posing for pictures and signing autograph books. It’s truly an art, he thinks. Everyone portraying characters perfectly to enhance the guest experience is something else. After a moment of admiring, Tracy knocks into him. “Alright, their break is over.”

 

They quickly make their way back to the room as an announcement goes on overhead, introducing the Princess and her prince.

 

And Zayn watches as Liam and Sophia stride out arm in arm, waving at everyone and starting from the first table. Zayn keeps his eye on them as Tracy scribbles down their break end time.

 

He watches as Liam gracefully bows to a table and keeps a genuine smile at his face, taking photos as requested and signing autograph books for children.

 

He watches as he kisses the hand of a little girl, who giggles in fits before he joins _Cinderella_.

 

Every move he makes is nearly as graceful as the last, if not, even more. And he truly is breathtaking.

 

Liam glances over at Zayn and smiles, and motions him over. “This family would like to have their photo taken with us. Would you mind taking it?” He asks in his Prince Charming voice.

 

“Of course,” Zayn says with a smile and takes the family’s camera, snapping a photo. They thank him, and Zayn steps back, swearing he catches Liam wink at him.

 

This was going to be a long shift.

 

 

At the end of the night, Zayn sees Liam in the Utilidors back in his clothes from the night before.

 

“Hey,” he grins, and places an arm around Zayn, who hums happily.

 

“Hi,” he responds with a smile. “You know, I get why you’re friends with Prince Charming now.”

 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Liam asks, guiding him to the Cast parking lot.

 

“You’re just- Okay this is gonna sound cheesy,” Zayn laughs. “But you’re like perfect for him. Graceful and, well, _Charming_. It’s no wonder the entire kingdom wanted that shoe to fit.”

 

Liam laughs and pulls Zayn closer to his body as they walk. “I guess. But don’t tell anyone. I’ve heard Charming only has eyes for Aladdin.”

 

He melts just a bit. They stop at Zayn’s car and Liam opens the door for him, and does a little bow. Zayn laughs and stops just in front of him and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Thanks.”

 

He didn’t know what this was between them, and if this had some sort of expiration date. But he did know one thing, with how Liam made him feel, he was in trouble.

 

~*~

 

It was Zayn’s first day on stage as Aladdin.

 

Needless to say, he was nervous. He hadn’t told anybody his first day of costume fittings a few days ago, and how funny he felt. He had 2 different Aladdin costumes made for him. The first of which was the classic look, shirtless with a purple vest and the classic baggy pants. The second was the white prince costume.

 

He’d taken photos in both, considering sending them to Liam, but it made him nervous knowing Liam could visit him on his first day as Aladdin.

 

So he kept it to himself.

 

He was sitting in a break room behind Morocco in Epcot, where Aladdin’s meet and greet spot was, nervous as hell, but excited. Today he’d be working with Ruby, who had been in character performing for three years now. “I’ve got you. If you ever lose track of what’s going on just follow my lead.”

 

It was his first set and everything seemed fine, until he spotted Niall, Louis, and Harry in the line. He mentally groaned, and tried his best to not look as anxious as he felt.

 

The line had shortened, a few kids had taken a while to ask their questions and he was sure the Mom grabbed his ass in the photo. His lovely friends were the last group before his break. “Aladdiiiiiin!” Niall yelled, bringing him into a tight hug. Harry had gone to hug Jasmine, and Louis lingered aside.

 

“What are you travelers doing in Agrabah?” Zayn asked, trying to keep in character, which was much more difficult than it sounded. Ruby looked amused, seeming to know how difficult it must be for him.

 

“We heard there was a new Prince,” Louis laughs, and they pose for a quick picture.

 

After the photo, Harry pats Zayn’s shoulder. “I think Charming would have wanted to see you,” he says lowly before they’re on their way.

 

Zayn lets out a huge sigh of relief once he’s back in the break room.

 

“That was fun,” Ruby says with a giggle. “You know them?”

 

Zayn nods and takes a drink of his water.

 

“The blonde one is my roommate. The curly haired one is my bo- my friend’s roommate, I used to work ODV with the other one.” His correction caught him off guard. They hadn’t even talked about it. And they’d been on like one date, if Via Napoli was even considered a date.

 

“You didn’t know they’d be here?” Ruby asks, interested.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “I didn’t tell anyone. I thought I’d get too nervous.”

 

“I get it. When I started I hated when people I knew came to see me. I thought I’d break Character. But sometimes it’s great practice.”

 

Zayn nods thoughtfully and looks up to his attendant who’s calling them out for their next set.

 

 

_Aladdin looked good today._

_Next time tell him_ _I_ _wanna pay him a visit._ _;) Dinner tonight on_ _me? x_

 

Zayn was on his way out of work, re-reading the message over and over again. 

 

He felt horrible for not telling Liam today would be his first day. And yet, Liam didn’t seem too angry through text. And he thought it was cute Liam was picking up on Zayn’s kiss thing at the end of ever text.

 

 _Yeah. Pick me up in an hour? x,_ He responds and makes his way home.

 

Niall wasn’t home yet, which meant he was most likely still out with Louis and Harry, or he had work later that night. He kind of hated he no longer knew Niall’s schedule and felt like a horrible friend. He made a mental note to try and hang out with his best friend more often.

 

It took him hardly any time to get dressed, and by the time he was ready, Liam had been outside, leaning against his car like they were in some cheesy cliché movie. Zayn grins, locks the door behind him and makes his way to Liam, who greets him with a brief kiss. “Your chariot awaits,” he says as he opens the door to his car for Zayn.

 

Zayn climbs in, and Liam rushes over to the drivers seat.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn says once Liam’s driving.

 

“About?” Liam asked as his hand reached over to Zayn’s, lacing their fingers.

 

“Not telling you today was my first day as Aladdin. I wanted to, but I was nervous when you saw me as Eeyore, I didn’t know what I’d say as Aladdin.”

 

Liam laughs and raises Zayn’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. “You have nothing to be sorry for, babe.”

 

Zayn’s stomach flips, his cheeks reddening at the nickname.

 

“Next time, though, you’re gonna let me visit,” Liam says after a brief silence.

 

“Deal.”

 

The pull up to a steakhouse just on the outskirts of Orlando, and Liam makes sure to open Zayn’s door for him, and takes his hand as they walk into the restaurant.

 

Once at their table, Zayn smiles, admiring Liam’s features. From his ashy hair with the floppy fringe to the birthmark on his neck, the way his eyes were brown, but with specks of gold. He was beautiful.

 

“What?” Liam asks with a laugh once he catches Zayn staring at him with a dreamy smile.

 

“Nothing, you’re just kinda gorgeous,” Zayn says, making Liam laugh and nudge his foot under the table.

 

“Shut up,” he says, and Zayn just smiles, hiding behind the menu.

 

 

Their food had arrived and disappeared in nearly a second, and Zayn hummed satisfied, full from the delicious food. Liam ends up paying, even after Zayn’s protests, justifying that he’d asked Zayn out so he’d have to pay. Zayn huffed and pouted But Liam still picked up the bill.

 

They were on their way out when Zayn paused before getting in Liam’s car. “Li?” He asks softly, holding his hand loosely.

 

“Yeah?” Liam asks, a smile on his face.

 

“What are we?” Zayn asks. It’d been on his mind all day, since he nearly had told Ruby he was his boyfriend.

 

“What do you mean?” Liam asks confused, moving to stand just before him.

 

“Like, What are we doing? Are we dating or is this something more or is this temporary or- do we have a label for _this_?” Zayn motions his hand between them.

 

“Does it have to have a label?” Liam asks, curious.

 

“No,” Zayn sighs. “Like, it doesn’t. I just, I don’t know if to call you my friend or my boyfriend sometimes. If you don’t want labels it’s cool. I just kinda wanna know this isn’t going nowhere and I’m getting my hopes up.”

 

Liam shakes his head, placing his curled finger under Zayn’s chin, tilting it up in the slightest. “Babe,” He says with a smile. “This is something special to me. I don’t just take anyone out on dates. I love spending time with you. And I love spending the night with you,” he says with a smirk. “You can call me your boyfriend if I can call you mine.”

 

Zayn smiles, and wraps his arms around Liam. “Sounds like a deal,” he says as he pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

 

 

On the way home, Zayn can’t help but glance over at his _boyfriend_ in awe that this was happening. That he had such a gorgeous man to call his.

 

At the same time, he was scared that even though he had him, he might not have him anymore in just three months.

 

 

Every moment off they had, they’d spend it together, which usually meant they’d both be working at the same time, never giving Liam the ability to visit Zayn at work.

 

Until one week in April, when Liam he’d been scheduled as a character attendant with Aladdin and Jasmine, as fate would have it.

 

Zayn was ecstatic when he saw Liam walk through the break room door in a blue costume that morning, and he could feel Liam’s eyes taking him all in, shirtless under the vest and all.

 

“Wow,” Liam says with a grin as he quickly hugs Zayn with a peck to his cheek.

 

He’s doing today’s set with Bayan, who had previously expressed interest in Zayn, asking him all sorts of questions, ignoring the fact that he’d mentioned his boyfriend. She averted her eyes at the slight PDA, probably embarrassed. Zayn knows he would be if he was her.

 

“I can’t believe this is the first time I’m seeing you like this,” Liam hums quietly so only Zayn can hear. “Wish you could bring this home.”

 

Zayn feels a blush creep to his cheeks, and lightly shoved Liam away. “Our break is over in five. Don’t get distracted, Payno.”

 

Liam only laughs and checks with the previous attendant for the schedule.

 

Once out onstage a couple of minutes later, Liam lingers by the Photopass photographer, watching Zayn intently. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him as he interacts with the kids, making him feel just a bit more nervous than ever.

 

They’re on their way to their break when he feels Liam’s hand graze his back just under his vest, guiding him along with a smirk.

 

~*~

 

Liam comes over that night after work. Zayn had gotten off work before him, and was at home, singing to himself as he cooked a simple dinner, spaghetti and tomato sauce when he heard a knock on the door.

 

Zayn made his way to the door, opening it to a very smiley Liam, who wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, nearly picking him up as he kisses him deeply.

 

Zayn giggles and holds Liam tight as he kisses him back.

 

“Hi,” Liam says after a moment.

 

“Hey,” Zayn replies. “Wonderful entrance.”

 

“After seeing you all dressed up as Aladdin today, all I could think about was kissing you all over that chest of yours,” he laughs.

 

Zayn blushes, rolling his eyes, and pulls Liam to the kitchen.

 

“I’m cooking Spaghetti,” he says, making sure the food is fine. Liam’s arms wrap around his waist again as he leans against Zayn’s back, and he hooks his chin over Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“My chef,” Liam says, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s jaw.

 

“Li,” he whines, and moves his head a bit to lean against his boyfriend’s. “‘M almost done cooking.”

 

“Finish faster,” Liam says, kissing his neck.

 

Zayn laughs and stirs the sauce. “Right, I’ll tell the pasta to cook faster then.”

 

Liam finally sighs and steps to the side, leaning against the counter beside Zayn. “So, Bayan didn’t seem to like you.”

 

As the pasta becomes ready, Zayn starts to plate it. “Well, she actually _likes_ me, but I told her I had a boyfriend. Don’t think she was too happy to see him in person today. Less that he was our attendant.”

 

Liam grins, helping him with the plates to the table while Zayn fills glasses with wine. “Oh that’s too bad. Maybe next time I see her I should apologize.”

 

“Mmm or not.”

 

 

They sit and eat, and as they finish their meal, Zayn finds himself straddling Liam’s lap, smiling down at him.

 

Liam’s hands grip Zayn’s hips, and he slowly slides them up his shirt, just up his sides. Their lips hover as Zayn rubs the nape of Liam’s neck with his thumb.

 

“We’re not gonna be interrupted by a sleeping roommate, are we?” Liam asks, licking his lips.

 

Zayn shakes his head softly, his hair falling in his eyes. “He’s at work until 1 AM,” he says before brining Liam into a passionate kiss.

 

It starts slow, Zayn taking charge as he brings his hand to Liam’s chin, and licks into his mouth. He can feel Liam’s hands slide down from his sides, all the way to his ass and squeeze.

 

He laughs against Liam’s lips. “We’re getting a little handsy, are we?”

 

“Is that a problem?” Liam asks, chasing his lips to resume their kiss.

 

“Absolutely not,” Zayn says as he grinds his crotch against Liam’s.

 

His boyfriend whines a bit into the kiss. “Do that again and I’ll fuck you right here over the table,” he mumbles as his hands slide under Zayn’s thighs.

 

Zayn grinds down again, pulling away from the kiss with an eyebrow quirked. In seconds, he finds himself being picked up and placed on the table, Liam standing just between his legs.

 

He can’t help but laugh as Liam moves his kisses down Zayn’s neck, and begins to tug Zayn’s shirt up his body.

 

“Li,” Zayn laughs, refusing to raise his arms for Liam. “Not here.”

 

Liam groans and presses his forehead against Zayn’s.

 

“The room.”

 

He’s picked up by his thighs again, and Zayn wraps his legs around Liam. They’re stumbling, well, Liam is, distracted by Zayn’s kisses on his neck, until Liam finds Zayn’s door, shutting it behind him and dropping Zayn on the bed.

 

He crawls over him, a grinning as he presses a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “Tell me what you want,” he mumbles as he pulls Zayn’s shirt up and over his head.

 

“You,” Zayn says, biting his lip as he watches Liam throw his shirt to the side and strip off his own.

 

For a moment, he can’t help but admire Liam’s body, the lean muscle and golden skin, the beauty marks and his birth mark that reminds Zayn of a heart. This man was his. All his. And he can’t even begin to count his luck on that alone.

 

“But me doing what?” Liam asks, unbuttoning his jeans slowly, almost teasing, clearly noticing the way Zayn’s staring. 

He’s inching his jeans down slowly, revealing a stretch of skin just above his groin with a teasing smile.

 

“You know what,” Zayn says, reaching to pull Liam closer by his belt hoops.

 

Liam’s pressed against him, a smirk on his face. “C’mon baby, I wanna hear you say it.”

 

“Liam,” Zayn says against his lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Liam makes a humming noise and kisses Zayn. “That’s more like it.” He takes a moment and places three fingers in his mouth, slicking them up with his saliva. He then moves his kisses to Zayn’s neck as he begins to slide Zayn’s sweats down his thighs, moving his hand between his legs, between his cheeks. He slowly inches a finger into Zayn.

 

“Oh, fuck,”Zayn moans, throwing his head back. “ _Leeyum_.”

 

Liam hums in response, sliding his finger out and gets off of Zayn. “Turn over,” he commands, and Zayn complies, laying on his belly.

 

Liam squeezes Zayn’s ass before spreading his cheeks. He slowly drags his tongue over his hole, and digs two of his fingers into Zayn.

 

Zayn moans and moves back on Liam’s fingers, fucking himself on them. Liam hums against his ass, and continues to lick him through, scissoring his fingers as he goes.

 

He’s about to add a third when Zayn whines. “Liam, I need you.”

 

Liam flips Zayn over, and kisses him roughly. “As you wish, my Prince,” he hums. Zayn grins and reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out a condom and lube.

 

Liam strips down, and tugs on his cock a few strokes before taking the condom from Zayn, ripping it open and rolling it on.

 

Zayn looks at him, biting his lip in anticipation for everything Liam was about to give him. Liam aligns himself with Zayn as he slicks himself up with some lube, and goes to kiss him.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he says as his cock slides between Zayn’s ass cheeks. Zayn nods, his breath a bit shaky.

 

Liam slowly pushes into Zayn, and Zayn throws his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips. He bottoms out slowly, and kisses at Zayn’s neck.

 

“Liam, fuck, Li,” Zayn stammers, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Li, move.”

 

“You feel amazing baby,” he says before dragging his hips back slowly, thrusting deep into Zayn.

 

Zayn’s loud. He moans as Liam moves at a quick pace, fucking into him with the sound of their bare skin against each other. Liam’s name is at the tip of his tongue with every move.

 

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Liam says as he moves faster, kissing Zayn’s jaw. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.”

 

“Liam,” Zayn whimpers, dogging his nails into Liam’s back. “Fuck, Li, I’m- You’re-“

 

Liam hums, thrusting harder into him. “God, I love you,” Liam says.

 

Zayn doesn’t know if he hears correctly, a moan escaping his lips as he comes on his own chest.

 

Liam bucks his hips just a few more times before he’s coming, pulling out and lying beside Zayn.

 

Both boys breathe hard and uneven, and Liam leans over to kiss Zayn slowly before getting up to dispose of the condom. He comes back with a cloth to clean Zayn’s spunk off his chest and lies back down beside him.

 

“How was that?” Liam asks, moving Zayn’s hair out of his eyes.

 

“Amazing,” Zayn responds with a smile, with an uneasy feeling inside him.

 

Liam had said he loved him during that, hadn’t he? He loved Zayn. And god, Zayn knew he was in trouble.

 

“We should do that again sometime,” Liam hums, kissing Zayn’s shoulder.

 

Zayn’s quiet for a moment.

 

“Li, you’re planning on staying after your program, right?”

 

Liam looks at him, his smile falling a little. “Um, yeah I mean I hope so. I applied for full time, but I haven’t heard back yet. Why?”

 

Zayn looks at him, with a small smile. “Because I love you, too, and I don’t know what I’d do if you went home.”

 

There’s a brief silence before Liam shifts so he’s partially over Zayn, brushing back his hair with his hand.

 

“Zee, _this_ is home,” he says. “You’re my home.”

 

Zayn smiles up at him, butterflies in his stomach as he reaches to pull Liam in for a kiss.

 

 _You’re my home_.

 

~*~

 

It’s the middle of May, the humidity falling on Central Florida, and Zayn finds himself hand in hand with Liam at Animal Kingdom. They’d decided to plan a day off, and properly visit the parks together.

 

Liam still hadn’t heard back on staying after his program, and their days were numbered. It worried Zayn, in all honesty. Disney wasn’t Liam’s only plan, but he was scared it was his only plan _here_.

 

He tried to push those thoughts to the back of their mind as they sat on a bench eating ice cream. Zayn basically sitting in Liam’s lap.

 

“So what was your favorite Animal on the safari?” Zayn asks before taking a lick from his ice cream, pushing his sunglasses up his nose a bit.

 

“Hm. Probably the Lioness. Or the giraffes. They were all so beautiful,” Liam responds, tightening his arm around Zayn. “I think you could be a Lion.”

 

“How would I be a Lion?”

 

“Majestic, sleepy, and a king? Perfect,” Liam shrugs.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and laughs. “You’re too much. What are we doing next?”

 

“We could ride Expedition Everest again. Or we can head to another park or...” Liam starts, his hand inching under Zayn’s shirt.

 

“ _Liam_ ,” he hisses, swatting his hand away.

 

Liam laughs and squeezes him tight. “Tell you what. We get something to eat and we go home after.”

 

Zayn hums. “Okay,” He says with a smile.

 

 

They’re at some fancy restaurant in Animal Kingdom called Tiffins when Zayn asks Liam, “So if you don’t hear back by the time your program is over, what are you doing?”

 

It takes Liam a few seconds, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head. “I don’t wanna talk about that,” he says. Zayn sighs. They talk about their upcoming shift together in the nighttime show, Fantasmic!

 

They’d be performing together on this boat where all popular Disney characters are on toward the end of the show. And Zayn was kind of excited they’d be working together in costume, both of them.

 

“The rehearsals are on Friday, and we go on Monday,” Liam says as he feeds Zayn some chocolate dessert.

 

Zayn hums around the spoon. “I’m excited,” he says with his mouth full. “Aladdin’s finally gonna see who he’s been ready to leave Jasmine for.”

 

Liam laughs and knocks his foot against Zayn’s. “I don’t think Charming’s gonna last too long with Cinderella after this.”

 

“Lets hope not. Don’t tell anyone but Aladdin doesn’t think she deserves Charming.”

 

Liam laughs. “I know. Charming belongs with Aladdin.”

 

“You know, if anyone heard us, they probably think we’re freaks,” Zayn whispers as he leans forward.

 

Liam laughs and shrugs. “Sorry I’m just a big Charladdin shipper.”

 

Zayn laughs and leans back in his seat, admiring his boyfriend for a second. He was so gone for this boy.

 

 

Back home, they’re cuddling in Zayn’s bed. They’d had a long conversation about acting and what they thought they would do after Disney once they’re old and no longer look like their characters.

 

A twang if sadness hit Zayn, knowing maybe that after Disney period was hitting Liam in less than three weeks.

 

And he was so scared.

 

It’s not like he could ask Liam to move in with him without knowing for sure if he’s getting a job. It had been maybe too soon for them to talk about moving in together. And he would be trapping Liam.

 

But he didn’t want to lose him. Liam was something else. He was Zayn’s other half, his soulmate. At first at had been all lust, but he’s truly fallen in love with everything about Liam. He’s like a best friend and a lover, and he doesn’t know if he can let Liam go so soon.

 

Would it even last if Liam goes home? The distance would be too much for Zayn. Here at least he sees him every day, even if they’re at work.

 

Zayn tries to push those thoughts away, though, and tries to enjoy whatever moments he has left with his boyfriend.

 

“When did you know you were gay?” Liam asks softly, his arms curled snugly around Zayn’s waist.

 

“I was maybe 17,” he starts. “Late, i know. I didn’t think much of it when all my friends were getting girlfriends and I hadn’t an interest in dating. My best friend and I were having a marvel movie marathon, and we were on Captain America when I realized I’d rather sleep with Steve Rogers than Peggy Carter. Then it made sense. The thought of sex with a girl wasn’t appealing to me, and I’d always been naturally more attracted to male celebrities.” Zayn turns his head to Liam and smiles. “You know, I think if they ever cast the Avengers here, you’d make a perfect Captain America.”

 

Liam laughs, and squeezes him tightly. “Oh shut up. So, Chris Evans made you realize you were gay?”

 

Zayn nods, laughing a bit. “Yeah, actually. I mean, I had my boyfriend when I was here, during my CP. When I extended, he broke up with me and went home.”

 

“What a dick.”

 

Zayn bites his lip, trying to ignore the twang he feels in his chest, hoping—no, _praying_ the same situation wouldn’t repeat again. “What about you then. When did you realize you were Bi?”

 

“My first year of University,” Liam hums. “I’d just broken up with my high school girlfriend and my roommate took me to some frat party. I was drunk, and I ended up hooking up with a kid from the frat house. And the next morning I realized that, yep. I liked it. And I could keep doing that with both men and women.”

 

Zayn tries to ignore the jealous feeling he gets in his chest. “Saucy,” He says with a laugh before moving to straddle Liam, his hands on Liam’s chest.

 

Liam grins, watching him curiously. “Mhm. But i think I’ll only ever want one man in my life ever again.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Zayn says as he moves his bottom right over Liam’s crotch. “Is that so?”

 

“You’re teasing me,” Liam huffs, and Zayn could feel his cock twitch just under him. Zayn slides back and forth just over his crotch a bit more. “ _Zayn_.” He says with a stern voice.

 

Zayn looks at him innocently, with a smile. “How could I possibly tease you, Li?” He swivels his hips a bit and smirks down at Liam. “I’d never do that, especially with my roommate just on the other side of that wall.”

 

Liam groans and bucks his hips when Zayn applies more pressure. Zayn leans forward, his lips near Liam’s ear. “If Niall wasn’t home,” he whispers. “I would ride you all night long.”

 

He presses a kiss against Liam’s neck and rolls off to lie beside him, pleased.

 

“You’re evil,” Liam says, notably hard under his pants. “So, fucking gorgeous and evil.”

 

Zayn only smiles and shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Liam groans and kisses him hard. “Just you wait. When he’s at work, you’re gonna regret teasing me.”

 

Zayn hums, pleased.

 

 

~*~

 

Fantasmic rehearsals were a breeze. They’d shown them their blocking for the show, where they were meant to be and when. Zayn and Liam both would not be needed until late in the show, near the end, which would give them a solid 20 minutes or so of prep during the show.

 

They learn how to use the streamers each character must use and learn the beat of the music and to listen for cues. They’re done in three hours, leaving the rest of the day free.

 

“I’m excited,” Liam says as they get in his car. “Do you think we can get Harry or Niall to record it?”

 

Zayn shrugs with a small smile. “I hope so.” Hes more quiet than usual, a little sad realizing that May was ending in just a few days. Liam only had a few more scheduled shifts and that was it. After Monday, Liam was done here. He still hadn’t heard back from Disney on the full time position, and he never would admit it but he overheard Liam talking to his mom about going home.

 

“You okay?” Liam asks, his hand on Zayn’s thigh as he drives.

 

“Hm?” Zayn asks, his hand sliding over Liam’s.

 

“You just seem off,” Liam says and squeezes his thigh. “Talk to me, baby.”

 

Zayn looks out the window, his eyebrows furrowing, tears prickling at his eyes. “It’s nothing Liam.”

 

Liam sighs, and moves his hand back on the steering wheel, and arrives back at Zayn’s place, parking in what had now become Liam’s spot. Zayn doesn’t move when Liam shuts off the engine, and he feels himself sniffle.

 

“Zayn,” Liam huffs. “What’s wrong? You have to talk to me babe. I wanna know what’s wrong.”

 

Zayn wipes a tear and shrugs his shoulders. “I just- what are you doing after your program’s over?”

 

Liam stays silent for a moment. “I- I don’t know.”

 

Zayn leans against the window, a soft sob coming over him.

 

“Zayn,” Liam says, reaching out for him. “Zayn, babe. I’m not leaving you, if that’s what you think. I’m staying here I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Then why were you talking to your mom about going home, packing up your car and going back home? Liam you don’t have to stay because of me. Just don’t lie to me and make me think i get to love you forever when our days are numbered.” He’s sobbing now, and he feels slightly embarrassed.

 

“Zayn-“ Liam huffs, and gets out of the car, opening Zayn’s door, kneeling before him. “Zayn, you’re not forcing me to stay. If I stay, it’s because I’m choosing to stay. I love you, Zee. More than words can describe. The past few months with you have been the best in my entire life. You-“ Liam brings his hand to cup Zayn’s cheek. “You’re more important than any job. I already told you. You’re my home, Zee. You’re everything i need. And if I don’t get the job, I can work anywhere else. There’s plenty of jobs in Orlando.”

 

Zayn sniffles, wiping at his tears. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m just- it’s happened once before. And this time I’m actually in love. I can’t lose you.”

 

“You’re never gonna lose me,” Liam says, a soft, reassuring smile on his face. “I’ll be there with you until you don’t want me there anymore.”

 

Zayn smiles and sniffles. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

“Then I guess I’m not leaving.”

 

Liam kisses him briefly. “Come on lets go inside.”

 

And Zayn nods, climbing out of the car, holding Liam’s hand tightly, feeling a bit sheepish for making a scene. At the same time, he’s at ease, knowing Liam wasn’t leaving him any time soon.

 

~*~

 

Monday had been spent doing unscheduled solo meet and greets as Aladdin, on his own, at Hollywood Studios. There had been a few hours until showtime, and all characters had been in rotation, meeting guests in a hidden location.

 

Zayn’s set was the longest, so far, not that he didn’t enjoy it. He’d been meeting a group of girls in their early twenties, when one of them asked with a smirk, “So hows Prince Charming?”

 

Zayn froze, quirking his eyebrow, and laughing at the question. “I hear he’s great. Jasmine keeps in touch with Cindy, and I hear he’s been doing just fine.”

 

“I’m sure you keep in touch with him as well,” the girl teases, and they pose for photos. As the group leaves the girl goes to hug Zayn. “Tell Charming you two make a great couple.”

 

Zayn’s confused, to say the least, but continues to meet the guests in line with a smile on his face.

 

 

Later that night, he’s preparing for the show, when Liam finds him at the holding facility behind the scenery. “Zayn!” Liam says excitedly, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Zayn grins, and wraps his arms around Liam, who’s fully dressed as Prince Charming. “Liam!”

 

“Zayn I got an e-mail today!” He says with a huge smile. “I got it! I’m full time- I’m- im gonna be here for a long, long time.”

 

Zayn’s shocked, and all he could do was embrace Liam tight, and pull him into a deep kiss. He can hear snickering from their co-workers, and maybe a snap of a camera.

 

“Oh my god,” Zayn says, grinning against his lips. “I’m so fucking proud of you, Li.”

 

Liam hugs him tight and presses his forehead against Zayn’s. “I told you I’d be staying here with you.”

 

They’re soon after called to get in their positions for the show. Zayn thinks of ways he’s going to help Liam celebrate as he stands on the boat.

 

~*~

 

“Why do you have so much shit,” Louis whines as he carries a box of Liam’s things up the stairs to Niall and Zayn’s—and now Liam’s—apartment.

 

“It’s just clothes and stuff,” Liam says, handling two boxes, Zayn plucking the one on top half way up the stairs to help.

 

Harry brings up a box, setting it in the living room as Niall watches them all from the doorway to his room. “I’m thinking with all this stuff I might need to move out,” he says with a grin.

 

“Oh, please. It’ll hardly be in your way. I’ll be in Zayn’s room, it’ll be fine.” Liam says as he puts down a box.

 

Niall shrugs. “Well, you’re probably gonna want some privacy,” he says with a grin. “Plus, I’m moving in with Mags.”

 

“ _What_?” Zayn asks, shocked.

 

“Yeah, you idiot. Maggie asked me to move in with her. And my rooms been empty for a few days now.”

 

Zayn looks shocked, and goes to see Niall’s room.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks.

 

“Figured you might like the surprise. Plus, I think you’ll enjoy an apartment all to yourselves.” Niall shrugs, and Zayn pulls him in for a tight hug.

 

“Love ya, man.” Zayn says as he steps back from Niall.

 

“Harry and I are gonna split. He’s got his shit in my living room and I’m not having it.” Louis says, an arm around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry hadn’t applied to stay, but he knew he wasn’t going home.

 

“I’ve gotta go too. I’m gonna propose tonight so I guess I’ve gotta get on my way,” Niall says with a shrug.

 

Liam thanks them all, and hugs are exchanged.

 

Soon, Liam and Zayn are left alone, in _their_ apartment.

 

“So we’re alone,” Liam says, pulling Zayn close by his hips. “What should we do first?”

 

“If I remember correctly, someone once wanted to fuck me over the table?” Zayn says, his hand rubbing the nape of Liam’s neck. 

 

Liam grins and pulls him into a slow and deep kiss.

 

~*~

~*~

 

Zayn’s nearly 30 when he graduates from FSU with an English Lit degree and a certification in acting, with a certification to teach in the state of Florida. He’d been celebrating ten years with the Disney Company, and had just been promoted to the Lead Casting Director of the Walt Disney Word resort.

 

Liam had moved from character performing years ago, finding it hard to keep in character when people would ask Charming about Aladdin, especially after a photo of them kissing backstage at their first Fantasmic was leaked. They’d gained a big fan base amongst the Disney Community, which was putting his job at risk. He’d transferred to a management position at the Grand Floridian, and had been awarded a blue legacy name tag just a year ago, along with his Five year pin.

 

Today, though, they were celebrating their sixth year together. They’d been at Via Napoli, where they had their first date all those years ago.

 

“To us,” Liam says, clinking his glass of wine to Zayn’s.

 

“To us,” Zayn grins. “Six years and you still aren’t driving me crazy.”

 

“I can try, though,” Liam says with a laugh. Their dinner arrives, and they eat while discussing everything, including Zayn’s family coming to visit in just under two weeks. They’d set all the accommodations and Zayn was planning to take a few days off to spend some time with them.

 

“So what do you think is next for us?” Liam asks softly as they finish their food.

 

“What do you mean?” Zayn looks at him curiously, their hands linked over the table.

 

“I mean, we’ve been together six years. We’ve kicked ass at this whole boyfriends thing. What’s next?”

 

Zayn laughs, and shrugs. “I guess that’s up to wherever the wind takes us.”

 

Liam nods, a look on his face like he’s thinking hard. “Right, So, if the wind just so happens to-“ he drops on one knee beside the table, in front of Zayn.

 

Zayn freezes, feeling eyes around the room staring immediately. “Liam- what- I-“

 

“Zayn,” Liam says, noticeably nervous. “In my entire life, I had never been more lucky or more honored than to meet you. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You’ve taught me how to love like never before, you’ve taught me what it’s like to be loved. You’re such a beautiful and amazing person, Zayn. You have such a kind heart, and I’m so damn lucky to have met you. In six years, we’ve grown in our relationship. And we have years ahead of us that I know I want to spend every minute with you. I want to be by your side. I want to start a family with you. I want to grow old with you.”

 

Zayn cant help but wipe at the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“So Zayn,” Liam continues, opening the small black box, revealing a black ring. “Will you do me the honor and be my husband?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Zayn’s nodding, with a huge smile as he kisses Liam hard. “Yes Liam, Yes.”

 

The restaurant is cheering around them as Liam slips the ring on Zayn’s finger. And Zayn can’t help but laugh through tears. “I love you, Liam.” He says, as he goes to kiss him softly. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Zayn. I love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! Please please please let me know what you think in the comments or drop a quick message in my inbox on my Tumblr [ @zaynasf ](https://zaynasf.tumblr.com)! I appreciate every single one of you <3
> 
> Quick Explanations:
> 
> Character Performers are always supposed to say they are "friends with" their characters. I know i didn't do that much, but in the few instances i did, you know why. 
> 
> If you are confused by the locations, I recommend taking a quick look at the Walt Disney World website and look up information about the parks if you deem it important.
> 
> For those looking for a quick cheat sheet on the terms used: 
> 
> ER: Early Release (aka let me go home early)  
> CP: College Program (usually refers to participants on the program)  
> CM: Cast Member ( A Disney Employee)  
> Magical Moment: When you give guests an experience that is deemed a free item (I.e. for ODV, it would be like giving a free popcorn or ice cream bar)  
> ODV: Outdoor Vending  
> Utilidors: The underground tunnel system in Magic Kingdom that allows you to move across the park out of sight of the guests (they play top 40s music in the utilidors which used to make me laugh.)  
> Costume: Uniforms. They're themed after whatever role/location you're in.  
> Extending: You're given the option to have your Disney College Program last through the next semester by applying to extend.  
> Self-Term: To terminate your own employment at Disney  
> MK: Magic Kingdom ( if you cant tell, us CM's like making everything into acronyms)  
> Backstage/Offstage: anywhere guests cannot go and see (Employees only)  
> Legacy Tag: a blue nametag awarded to a cast member nominated by their coworkers for their excellent work or service. It is a high award, only few receiving these in the entirety of the Disney company from The US to their parks overseas.
> 
> I dont know if i missed anything but let me know if anything needs clarification! Again, thank you for reading! I appreciate it.


End file.
